HP Inc.
|S&P 500 component}} | industry = Information technology | predecessor = Hewlett-Packard | founded = (as Hewlett-Packard) HP Inc 2016 Form 10-K Annual Report(as HP Inc.) | founder = | hq_location = 1501 Page Mill Road | hq_location_city = Palo Alto, California | hq_location_country = United States | area_served = Worldwide | key_people = |Dion Weisler }} | products = | revenue = (2018)}} | operating_income = (2018)}} | net_income = (2018)}} | assets = (2018)}} | equity = - (2018)}} | num_employees = 55,000 (2018) | website = | divisions = | subsid = List of subsidiaries }} HP Inc. (also known as HP and stylized as hp) is an American multinational information technology company headquartered in Palo Alto, California, United States. It develops personal computers (PCs), printers and related supplies, as well as 3D printing solutions. It was formed on November 1, 2015, renamed from the personal computer and printer divisions of the original Hewlett-Packard Company, with its enterprise products and services businesses becoming Hewlett Packard Enterprise. The split was structured so that Hewlett-Packard changed its name to HP Inc. and spun off Hewlett Packard Enterprise as a new publicly traded company. HP Inc. retains Hewlett-Packard's pre-2015 stock price history and its former stock ticker symbol, HPQ, while Hewlett Packard Enterprise trades under its own symbol, HPE.See company history section of HP Inc.'s information page at the NYSE Web site HP is listed on the New York Stock Exchange and is a constituent of the S&P 500 Index. It is the world's largest personal computer vendor by unit sales, having regained its position in 2017 since it was overtaken by Lenovo in 2013. HP ranked No. 58 in the 2018 Fortune 500 list of the largest United States corporations by total revenue. History HP Inc. formerly was known as Hewlett-Packard. Hewlett-Packard was founded in 1939 by Bill Hewlett and David Packard, who both graduated with degrees in electrical engineering from Stanford University in 1935. The company started off in the HP Garage in Palo Alto, California. On November 1, 2015, Hewlett-Packard was renamed to HP Inc. and the company enterprise business were spun off and renamed to Hewlett Packard Enterprise. As HP Inc. In 2016, HP announced a focus on users who upgrade their computers frequently and spend more money on games and released the game-centric Omen brand of laptops and desktops targeted at mid-range customers. In November 2017, HP acquired Samsung Electronics' printer division for $1.05 billion dollars (USD). Current operations HP develops personal computers (PCs), printers and related supplies, as well as 3D Printing solutions. In 2016, total revenue of US$48.238 billion included US$16.982 billion from the sale of notebook computers, US$9.956 billion from the sale of desktop computers, US$11.875 billion from the sale of printer supplies, US$5.131 billion from the sale of commercial printers, and US$1.254 billion from the sale of consumer printers. Approximately 63% of revenue in 2016 came from outside of the United States. HP is organized into several groups: * Laptops & 2-in-1s: All of HPs laptops and 2-in-1 PCs. * Desktops: All of HPs desktops including their all-in-one computers * Printers * Ink & toner * HP Business Solutions Desktops and laptops Business desktops: * ProDesk: Affordable business desktops * EliteDesk: High end business desktops * Z workstation: Premium professional workstations Business laptops: * ProBook: Affordable business laptops * EliteBook: High end business laptops * ZBook: Premium professional workstation laptops HP® Official Site|website=www8.hp.com|access-date=2018-12-22}} Consumer laptops and desktops: * Pavilion: Affordable consumer computers * HP Envy: High end consumer computers * HP Omen: High end gaming computers * HP All-in-One: HPs all-in-one computers Printers * DeskJet * LaserJet * OfficeJet HP Business Solutions HP Business Solutions are HPs products and services that are oriented towards businesses. These include: * HP JetAdvantage solutions manages businesses fleets of printers, scanners and MFPs. HP JetAdvantage also has the HP Universal Print Driver, which is a single driver that works with a large variety of HPs drivers. * HP Services is the brand used to HPs business services. * Managed Print Services (MPS) HP® Official Site|website=www8.hp.com|access-date=2018-12-22}} See also * Hewlett-Packard * Hewlett Packard Enterprise * HP Labs * List of the largest information technology companies References External links * Category:2015 establishments in California Category:American companies established in 2015 Category:Companies based in Palo Alto, California Category:Companies listed on the New York Stock Exchange Category:Computer companies of the United States Category:Computer hardware companies Category:Display technology companies Category:Manufacturing companies based in the San Francisco Bay Area Category:Multinational companies headquartered in the United States Category:Netbook manufacturers Category:Technology companies based in the San Francisco Bay Area Category:Technology companies established in 2015 Category:Corporate spin-offs